


Степь

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mysticism, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: След терялся, таял в утренней предрассветной свежести — и он бежал все быстрее и быстрее.





	Степь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One piece pairings battle 2017.  
> Бета: Lisenok_Lis.
> 
> пре-слеш, Смокер!центрик, ООС, немного каннибализма, насилие,

След терялся, таял в утренней предрассветной свежести — и он бежал все быстрее и быстрее. От запаха степных цветов невыносимо хотелось чихать. Смокер фыркнул, мотнул мордой — под лапами провалилась земля — и полетел в чёрную бездонную пропасть.

И открыл глаза.

Под дверью разговаривали.

Сердце бесилось, хотело наружу, изо всех сил ломилось из клетки рёбер. Смокер прижал руку к груди, для надёжности, пытаясь удержать его внутри, но быстро опомнился и одёрнул себя.

— Ну, я ей так и сказал, а она мне… — все чётче доносилось из коридора. — Ну, я её и того…

— Не пизди, — засмеялись сразу в три лужёные глотки.

Новобранцы в Новом мире были вкрай охуевшими.

Он выбрался из постели, попутно прикуривая сигары, и, нащупав штаны, натянул на голое тело. Включать свет не хотелось — только спугнёшь. Смокер тихо подошёл к двери и резко распахнул её.

Коридор встретил его пустой темнотой.

— Я же вам говорю… — мерзкий голос продолжал впиваться прямо в мозги, — … у неё такие сиськи, не то что у лейтенанта, конечно, но годные.

Взрыв смеха ударил его, и Смокер стал дымом. Нет барабанных перепонок, нет размягчённого бредовыми снами мозга, нет сердца, нет кожи, крови, мяса, на блаженную секунду ничего — нет его самого.

За несколько поворотов от его комнаты располагался ночной караул, и он слышал всех дежурных, будто они орали ему прямо на ухо.

Что-то было не так.

Смокер ступил на холодный пол ногами и, подхватив свалившиеся чуть раньше штаны, вернулся к себе — стоило выпить чаю.

***

У Ташиги частил пульс — девчонка опять заикалась и все время поправляла спадающие очки.

Раздражало.

Отвлекая себя от отчёта движением, он забарабанил пальцами по столу, попал в ритм её лёгких — судорожный вдох, быстрый выдох, снова вдох, выдох. Под тонкой кожей, нежным мясом по венам бежала сладкая-сладкая кровь — он мог бы вынуть её сердце — быстро, и немного неаккуратно, вырвать его, нет, лучше разорвать горло, так чтобы кровь брызнула ему на лицо. И уже потом — вырвать еще живое, свежее, самое вкусное сердце…

— Смокер-сан? — Ташиги робко тронула его за рукав, и её манящий запах накрыл Смокера морской волной — не выплыть.

— Все в порядке, ты молодец, — выдавил из себя он. — Иди проверь казармы, кажется, я слышал сегодня «попойка» от наших новичков.

— Какие же они невнимательные, — пробормотала Ташиги, выходя из кабинета.

Действительно, невнимательные. Надо же знать, что теперь Смокер слышал буквально всё — через двери, стены и этажи: как спорят повара на кухне, как хохочут десятки Дэн Дэн Муши, как Ташиги трогает себя в соседней комнате и тонко-тонко стонет.

Он был так голоден.

***

Как Смокер и думал, доктор оказался очередным дебилом. Он долго ходил вокруг него, голышом сидевшего на кушетке, — на тупом лице крупными буквами было написано: «Фруктовики не болеют, но можно я вас потрогаю? Я никогда не видел логию так близко. Все слышите, какой бред».

Новому миру не везло не только с новобранцами.

Стоило сожрать ему лицо.

***

Корабль мягко качался на воде, Смокер ощущал его колебания сквозь сон.

Он снова бежал по следу — в этот раз чёткому и острому. Скоро, совсем скоро, он догонит, повалит на землю и прикусит за загривок. И никогда больше не будет догонять, никогда не останется в одиночестве.

Трава стелилась под лапы — длинная, согнутая своим же весом.

Смокер взбежал на пригорок и от внезапности споткнулся, покатился вниз, как дурной щенок.

— Почему это именно ты, Белый Охотник? — спросил его Трафальгар Ло, и, качнув головой, добавил себе под нос: — Надо же.

Корабль качнулся и Смокер открыл глаза.

Сердце ровно, уверенно в себе, стучало о ребра.

***

Лезвие вошло в плоть со странным хлюпаньем — Смокер шагнул ближе к пирату, — но тут дым стал руками, и он почему-то упал на колени.

Было больно.

Он закашлялся — изо рта потекла густая кровь — черная, хотя он был уверен, что кровь красная. Должна быть красной.

Мутная пелена залепила лицо — звуки, запах, все стихало, сменялось тупым равнодушным холодом. Смокер попытался стряхнуть его с себя, встать, но снова закашлялся, пошатнулся и упал в землю лицом.

— Кайросеки, дозорный, — сказали где-то высоко над ним. — Не ожидал?

За лезвие потянули — вышло из него оно почему-то беззвучно, или может он уже ничего слышал — сердце затихало, а земля была такой твёрдой. Сколько можно с таким месивом внутри — Смокер как-то повернул голову, чтобы видеть пирата, и начал отсчёт.

Раз-два. Секунда. Раз-два. Еще одна. Раз-два. И еще.

Он всегда держался до конца.

Раз-два.

Раз-два.

Раз-два.

Вдох-выдох.

Стук сердца.

Боль раздирала его — спина горела — кожа пыталась дотянуться сама к себе через расстояние раны — внутри двигались органы — наверное, Смокер заплакал — горячие слезы потекли по лицу и оглушающе громко каплями падали на землю.

Он чувствовал, как клетки печени латают сами себя — делятся, раз-два, и ещё раз, и ещё, и так сотню, тысячу, миллион раз.

«Давай, давай, только дыши, вдох-выдох, раз-два», — продолжал он уговаривать себя почему-то голосом Трафальгара Ло — очередные причуды мозга. — «Вдох-выдох, давай, Белый Охотник, раз это уже ты, то надо дышать, раз-два, и еще раз».

И Смокер дышал.

«А теперь пошевели рукой. Да. Просто отлично. И второй. Вот так», — продолжал уговаривать его Трафальгар Ло. Со своей вечной ухмылкой, он так раздражал, что Смокеру от злости даже стало легче.

«Да ты просто создан для этого», — продолжил издеваться Ло и, опустившись на колени, погладил Смокера по голове. — «Кто оказался хорошей собачкой?»

Слова были обидными, и Смокер заскулил — он так долго бежал, шёл по следу… Но рука в волосах была ласковой и тёплой.

Приятной.

«Смотри», — Ло кивнул на пирата, рассматривающего его, Смокера, дзюттэ. — «Теперь тебе надо собраться, Белый Охотник, давай, на раз-два, если так тебе легче».

«Раз».

«Два».

Смокер кинул тело вперёд — еще в прыжке суставы вывернулись, — и повалил пирата на землю, ударом когтистой кисти снеся ему голову, вспорол мясную тушу от криво оборванной шеи до промежности, с треском проломил ребра, вывернул требуху, все внутренности наружу и вцепился в сердце.

Проглотил кусок и укусил еще раз, зажевал, перемалывая мышцы зубами.

Трафальгар засмеялся и снова погладил его по голове.

«Ебланом жил — ебланом умер», — он поднял оторванную голову — «Мозги самое вкусное».

***

— Теперь не могу курить, — сказал Смокер, подходя к Ло, увлечённо рассматривающему степь. — Однообразная панорама.

— Так только кажется, — Ло повернулся к нему и растянул губы в своей ебучей ухмылке. — Слишком резкий запах?

— Да.

— Со временем научишься это контролировать, Белый Охотник. Ради сигары можно и поднапрячься.

— Поднапрягусь, не сомневайся, — Смокер закрыл глаза и потянул воздух носом — трава, мышь, притаившаяся в норе, далёкая гроза. Ло. Антисептик, море, какой-то большой зверь, сталь, а подо всем этим — высушенное на солнце сено, степные травы, ветер, кровь. Общность.

— Что это?

— Это такая длинная история, — протянул Ло и, скрестив ноги, уселся. — Неужели ты заставишь меня рассказывать всё?

Смокер только кивнул, и, помедлив, присел рядом. Трава под руками была мягкой и шелковистой.

— Твоё бесполезное сердце надо было где-то держать, — Ло похлопал себя по груди. — Раньше накладок не случалось. Ты смог отличиться.

— Таких… — Смокер замялся, — таких, как мы, много?

Ло тихо засмеялся и запах грустью.

— Ты отличился, — повторил он и лёг, заложив руки за голову, — Мне очень нужно было выжить.

— И всё?

— И теперь всё.

— Понятно, — Смокер откинулся на спину. — Странная трава, у нас такая не растёт.

— Ковыль, — Ло перевернулся на бок и подпёр голову рукой — СМЕРТЬ чернела на его коже, как напоминание — не забудь, сделай это, убей, убей и не забудь умереть сам. — Одиночество, седые волосы матерей, всегда мягкий и горький.

— У моей матери всегда были седые волосы, — не глядя на него, сказал Смокер. — Седые и мягкие.

— Как у тебя?

— Это не всегда одиночество, знаешь ли.

***

Он встал с кровати и прислушался.

Караул обсуждал Хэнкок, на кухне стояла тишина, за стенкой тихо сопела Ташиги.

Смокер выпустил когти — пришлось напрячься — они все еще нормально не слушались, и вскрыл пачку сигар, откусил кончик — эти зубы были идеальным каттером.

И осторожно вдохнул дым. Заполнил им рот.

Сигара пахла сигарой.

Можно было жить.


End file.
